Will You Be Their Waiting?
by CoGaShA
Summary: I have nothing,no one, and most of all know money.So I will give my body to you."Who whore are you Sasuke."I look up "Yours."NaruSasu.This will have dark lemon s , read the warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a new story of mine. I just came up with this as I will be updating all my stories, hopefully(1).**

**Pairing:NaruSasu(What, didn't see it coming).**

**WARNING:**

**This story will have dark sexual content, and underage sex with a minor . You have been warned so if you flame because of that you really need a life.**

**Beta'ed by narutoluvr4evr**

**-- Will You BeThere Waiting? -CHAPTER 1**

**--Sasuke's P.O.V.-**

I close my eyes, resting my head at the end of the park bench. It isn't that cold out, thanks to the fact that winter's ending, and summer's starting again.I move to lay on my side, facing the dirty green pond that looks like it never been cleaned.I close my eyes, feeling my tiredness kick in. It's not easy to sleep on a park bench, especially when people are looking.

I don't stay asleep long—I can't. .I sit up, pulling my black bag of clothes with me.I have nothing left: no family, no house, no food, and only a small amount of money in my pocket.I've thought of selling my body; God know's how many women and men wanted to be with me back then. Now, I can't even get one person will look my way.

Night is coming and I have to find a place to spend the night, somewhere safe.I stand up, placing the bag on my shoulder, and make my way to the park entrance.I look around—which way should I go?—and decide to walk down the street where a lot of abandoned apartments are my way through the empty street, I make my way to the empty apartment complex, praying that it isn't already occupied.

I come to a stop when I see an old run-down club that had a "HELP WANTED" sign plastered on its window. I debate to myself as I stare at it. Should I apply for the job? The question was nearly rhetorical; of course I should. I need the money, especially if I want to keep eating. But look at me: I'm fifteen years old, with no home. I'm filthy, and haven't bathed in a while. It doesn't matter that I used to get straight A's in my classes; I doubt people would want to hire a minor, especially one that lacks in experience.

I walk into the club, only to be shocked at what I find. This place…is not simply a night club. It's a place of vulgarity and alcohol—a strip are wild and shameless. Couples are having sex right on the chairs and tables. Pole dancers and lap dancers are eagerly pleasing clients. Strip poker is played in the corners and sexual toys lay scattered about on the floor; I find myself shuddering and holding down my gag reflex. Still, I make my way to the bar.

"Can I help you?"I look over to see the bar tender standing behind me with a bar in hand.

"Ah, yes. There was a 'help wanted' sign in front,"I said, still looking around.

"Oh. You mean you're here for the job as a striper?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Yeah."Hell no! I didn't come here to be striper! I considered leaving for a moment, before deciding against it. I don't really have a choice, do I? I need to make a living. As long as I don't enjoy my job, things should be fine, right?

"What you do is go through those doors, the ones with the fox on them,and ask for Kyuubi."

I nod my head, walking I reach the door, I wait. I'm not sure if I can do this. Closing my eyes, I take in a deep breath.I knock once, hoping the person inside doesn't hear so I can leave and say I tried.

"Come in."Damn. I push the door open and walk into the big office like room.

"Have a seat," the man said, sitting in a big Lazy Boy chair behind his oak desk.

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm here because of the 'help wanted' sign,"I answer, shifting in my seat.

"Aren't you a little too young?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't think age mattered,"I answered, knowing damn well that age mattered.

"Hmm, well, why do you want to be a striper?"he asked, folding his hands.

"I need the money."Which is true.

"What would you do to get this job?" …What does he mean?

"I don't know,"I answered, wary.

"Well, you must know what stripers do right?!"

"…Yeah."

"So, give me a show."He stands up, giving me a better look at his blonde hair and blue eyes. He is around my size, maybe a few inches taller than me, with a lean muscular frame. He walks over and sits on the chair next to me, turning it around.

"What do you want me to do?"I ask, looking around.

"I want you to perform a lap dance for me,"he answered back while looking me up and down.

I stand up slowly pulling off my jacket putting it on the chair.I don't know what to do, exactly, but I've seen a few movies with striper in them. I'm just going to have to wing it and hope that my memory doesn't fail me.

I walk over to him and start moving my hips. I try dancing to a silent beat, to look experienced and sexy, but fail. I can't do it. He stops me in the middle of my dance.

"You're not really good at dancing."

I look down, rubbing my hands together. What a way to pour salt on a wound. He doesn't need to tell me that; it's evident to the both of us that I'm incapable for the job. I grab belongings, fully ready to leave. If I'm lucky, I might be able to find a nice spot in that abandoned building.

"…but we can work on that."I turn my head around, surprised.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes you're hired, so where are you living?"he asked, standing up.

"…Nowhere in particular,"I answered, not looking at him.

"If that's the case, you can live upstairs for now. From now on, you serve me personally, both physically and sexually. I expect you to earn your keep. Now tell me your name."

"Sasuke."

"And who do you serve?"

"You, sir."

"You can call me Naruto because I like you. You may leave."

I stand up walking out the door and didn't dear to look back.

-T.B.C.--

Well, there you have it. Sorry that is short.

I hope to update soon.

Till then

-COGASHA-


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the old brown flights of stairs. He said the apartment was on the third floor. That Naruto guy really gives me the creeps; I could fell him undressing me with his eyes, with the way he looks at me. I finished walking up the stairs and came to a stop in front of a faded blue door. It had an old rusty seven on it that looked like it was going to fall off.

I walked into the room, looking around. The room was small; it only had a bed, a dresser, a table with a chair, and fridge in the small kitchen. Other than that, the apartment was empty, and that was fine with me as long as I have a roof over my head.

I sat my bag down on the floor as I walked over to the bed. It's not a big bed, but it was better than sleeping on the park bench. I laid down, closing my eyes.

--

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, it was still dark out, but you could see that the sun was about to come up. I have to say that was the best sleep I had in a long time.

I got out of bed and walked into the small kitchen. I looked in the fridge to see it's filled with food. I pulled out the milk and picked up a box Golden Crunch. When you're living on the streets, you never know when your next meal will come; therefore, to me, this is better than I can ask for.

"I see you found the food." I look over to see Naruto standing in the door way with a back bag in hand.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I came last night to talk to you about you living here, but you were sleeping."

"Sorry." I have to accept everything I can take, even if it means locking my pride away.

"No, that's fine. We can talk now." I watched Naruto walk over to the table sitting on the opposite chair.

"First off, you will do everything I ask of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Next off, you have to learn how to dance the right way."

"Okay."

"I will not ask much of you, unless I need to."

"Alright."

"When was the last time you were in school?" I though that meant he was going to stop asking questions.

"A few months ago." I think this is about right, 'cause I can't really go to school without them finding out I have no home.

"Did you run away from home?" As if.

"No." I'm really starting the hate these questions.

"How long have you been on the streets?" I can't even remember; it's been that long.

"About a year."

"Are your parents dead?"

"..."

"Are they?!"

"No, okay, no!"

"Hmm."

"..."

"Why did you stop going to school?"

"They started to ask questions about what was happening at home."

"Next, did you ever have sex before?"

"No."

"Hmmm, still a virgin I see. Well we'll have to do something about that; I can't have you going out there not knowing how to have sex, can I now?"

"W-what do you mean?" I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking.

"Don't act stupid, you know what I mean. I will come back tonight. Be ready." Naruto stood up, walking out of the room.

I waited until Naruto left before I got up from the table. What the hell did I get myself in to? I walked into the small bedroom, trying to find something to wear.

I walked to the bathroom after finding some good, not too dirty-looking clothes. I need a shower so bad; it's really hard to find one living on the streets. I wash my self until I turn red, making sure I got all the dirt off of me.

I pulled off my towel and started looking for my other shirt I picked up. I find my tight blue shirt; I don't think I should wear anything baggy. I slipped on some good size jeans and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked down the rusty old staircase, heading toward the bar. I wonder if they'll let me drink. I looked back and forth for the bartender, but there's no one back there.

"You need a drink?" I turn around to see a guy with bushy brown hair with two red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Yeah."

"Then you came to the right place. What will you have?" The guy walked around the bar, pulling out a cup.

"Umm, anything that's not to strong." I never was good at drinking.

"Okay then, just give me a minute." I nod my head, turning around. The club is empty. I guess it's not open yet.

"Here you go." I turn back around to see the guy handing me a tape.

"That not wha-."

"I know. Naruto said give this to you. He said to go study it." I fight back the desire to roll my eyes, but nod anyway.

I get off the chair, walking back up into my room. The tape had a letter attached to it.

Sasuke, this has the songs you'll need to learn to dance to. There's also a video on it that shows you how to lap dance. You better learn all of this!

Start working on it now!!

-Naruto

I put the tape in the DVD player, waiting for it to start. I listen to all the songs and picked "Lollipop" as the first song to learn.

It's going to take me forever to learn all these songs. I turn the tape off and walked over to my old duffle bag. I pulled out a picture of when I was younger. I had everything going for me; that was a time when I had a family. I put the picture away and sat on the bed, facing the wall.

I closed my eyes for a minute to rest. I guess living on the streets and not having a lot of sleep will really make you tired.

I opened my eyes again when I heard a knock on the door. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Naruto standing out there with big black bag in his hand.

"It's time to start."

--To be continued.

Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer.

'Till then…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update; I hope this makes up for it. I wasn't going to make this a lemon, but hey, I didn't do a lemon in a long time, so why not? I Hope you like it, even if I don't; I never seem to like my own lemons, I don't know why.**

**Well, here you go.**

**Warning: lemon, as in sex. In this case, it's yaoi (boy x boy). You are forewarned. No flames please.**

**(Beta'd by narutoluv4evr)**

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke P.O.V--**

"Time to start what?" I ask, rubbing my arm.

"I told you I was going to come tonight, didn't I?" Naruto replies, walking past me and making his way to the small kitchen and resting his black bag on the table. I walk in after him, closing the door behind me.

"What's in the bag?" I ask, sitting down and still staring at the bag.

"Oh yes, they're for you, open it." I pull the bag towards me, pulling out the contents, only to find out that they are dildos. I blush. Why the hell is he giving me dildos?

As if reading my thoughts, he says casually, "They're for you to fuck yourself with, but this time I'll help you out. Come." He moves from the kitchen to the small bedroom. "Get on the bed!" Naruto orders me then takes a step back, pulling off his jacket and shirt with the same swift motion. I climb onto the bed, sitting down at the end. I notice that he has a tattoo on his right shoulder of a red and orange fox with tail that went from his shoulder to his chest. He has another tattoo on his stomach; it was in some kind of writing I couldn't understand.

"What do you want me to do?" I finally ask after seeing Naruto just standing there looking at me.

"I want you to stop acting stupid and get naked!"

G-get naked, why? What for? I look back up to see Naruto working his belt off. I start to unbutton my shirt with shaky hands. I have to admit, I'm a little scared; I've never done this before; after all, I've never needed to. I come to my last button before pulling off my shirt.

"Hurry with the fuck up, I don't have all night!"

I start on my pants. I can feel Naruto's eyes on me, urging me to go faster. I need the money, I need the money, I need the money, yeah, just keep thinking that. I push my pants down after getting them unbuttoned. I pull down my faded boxers, throwing them to the floor.

"Now, stand up." I climb off the bed, slowly walking over to Naruto. He walks over to the bed and sits down at the end, unbottoning his pants before pulling them down and kicking them off. Next were his boxers; they came off fast, and before I know it, he throws them aside. Naruto stands again, walking over to his discarded pants. After pulling out a small bottle of lube, he then heads back towards the bed.

He sits back on the bed and opened the cap, pouring some of the lube in his hand. He then spreads his legs, wrapping his hand around his large member. He starts pumping himself, making his limp member hard; he continued this a few more times before stopping.

"Come here." I don't know what to do. I need the money, remember? I walk over and stand in front of him. He lays back on the bed as if he's waiting for something.

"Look, all you have to do is come straddle my hips and ease down. Now come." I slowly climb onto the bed. I put my leg on either side of his thighs. Naruto simply stares at me, not helping with anything. Taking a deep breath, I nervously grab ahold of his erect member. Afterward, I position it in front to my hole before very slowly sliding down.

It hurts, God it hurts! I don't think I can do this; it's too big! I start to pull up, but before I can pull it all the way out. Naruto grabs my arm, impairing me. My vision is blurs as tears run out my eyes.

"Like I said before, Sasuke, I don't have all day." Naruto grunts out, groaning in pleasure.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Naruto flipped Sasuke over on to his stomach, pinning his arm to his back. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. Sasuke grunted in pain as he tried to move away; that, however, only added to his firing pain that shot through his back.

"N-naruto please sto--" Sasuke was cut off by the white spots that formed in his eyes. He opened this mouth and gave a silent scream. Naruto lifted one of Sasuke's legs to his shoulder, making sure he hit Sasuke's prostate every time. God Sasuke was tight; he must have been telling the truth that he was a virgin. Naruto quickened his pace, pounding in to Sasuke. The boy gripped the sheets; all the pleasure at once was driving him crazy and all he could do was cry out.

Sasuke came hard on the bed sheet; his tight passage tightened around Naruto's member, forcing his own orgasm out. The blonde pulled Sasuke's leg off his shoulder, getting off the bed. He didn't know what came over him; he never have sex with any of his employees; not before him. Why Sasuke? 'I only came here tonight to give him the dildos, that's all! What is going on with me?'

Naruto picked up his clothes and put them on. Before he left Sasuke's room, he made sure to clean up for Sasuke. He couldn't just leave him like that. Naruto walked down stairs, passing the bar, seeing Kiba still there cleaning glasses.

"Looks like someone got some tonight, who was she?" Kiba asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sasuke."

"W-wait, what? You slept with the new kid?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?! You never sleep with your e-."

"I know! I don't even know why I did it! It just happened, you know?"

"Yeah, well, I'm done, so see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Oh, by the way, are we still moving this place? Because you said we were only staying here because you had to meet someone."

"Yeah, everyone should start packing."

"Will do." Kiba then walked up the stairs.

'Now I have to tell Sasuke.' Naruto thought as he entered his office.

**--to be continued**

**This chapter was more about the lemon than anything else, so I hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

'**Til then...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I forgot about it. Today's my birthday (August 5th), and I'm so happy!

Beta'd by narutoluvr4evr.

Well enjoy...

Chapter 4--

Sasuke awoke with a start when he heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the door He threw off the sheets and tried to make his way to the door. Getting up, he winced at the pain in his backside.

Looking around the room for a pair of boxers, Sasuke suddenly (and grimly) remembered that he only had one pair. Upon finding them, the raven grimaced at the thought of wearing the dirty undergarment. Reluctantly,he put on the faded blue boxers and walked out into the hallway.

"Well, don't break the damn thing! I need it one piece," Kiba said, throwing his cigarette to the side and walking after the man.

"What's going on?" Sasuke yelled over the noise, looking around.

"What, don't you know? We're moving," Kiba answered, rolling his eyes.

"Moving?! Moving to where?" Sasuke asked, walking closer to Kiba to hear him better.

"Well, we were only here to meet a client. Now that business's taken care of, we're heading back."

"Back where?"

"Back to the Underword." Kiba started making sound wiggling his fingers.

"Huh."

"Just joking, we're going to NYC(1). I can't wait to get there!"

"Where's that?"

"You'll see when we get there. Oh ya, Naruto wants to see you right away."

"Thanks."

Sasuke's P.O.V.--

The last place I want to be right now is next to Naruto, especially after last night. I don't think I can face him. I make my way down the old flight of stairs to Naruto's office. Shakily raising my hand to knock, I start in surprise when the door suddenly flies open.

"Sasuke, good, you're here." Naruto turned his heal walking over to his desk.

Boxes were stacked with paper and other things I can't identify. The room is a mess: things scattered about, objects here and there. It's obvious that the man does not know how to pack.

"So, I heard that you are moving," I said thinking out loud.

"No!" Naruto said, shaking his head.

"No?"

"We're moving. You're coming with us."

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain everything to you right now." Naruto runs his hand though his hair sighing.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask, trying to get back to why he wanted me.

"Yes, about last night..."

"Do we need to talk about this?"

"I think we do. Look, I never meant to sleep with you. It's just..."

"It's fine. So it was a sper the of the moment kinda thing . I get it."

"Okay then, you can go pack. We're leaving later tonight with or without you."

"Fine."

--Naruto's P.O.V.

I couldn't finish one damn sentence with that kid. I've been thinking all last night about what had happened, and I still don't know why I slept with him.

He's good looking, yes, and he has a hot body but he's just a kid! At this point I'm ashamed of himself. I took advantage of him for my own pleasure and didn't think about his.

I'm selfish! I wanted him, I wanted him to cry in the pleasure I give him, to only wanted me. I used the boss card on him and made him feel like he could lose his place here if he didn't, the truth is the first time he walked into my office, I knew I had to have him.

I walked out my office making my way to the bar.

"Give me something strong, Kiba."

"Something big must have happened to make you drink! So, what is it? Is it about that new kid, Sasuke, again?"

"Ya."

"So what's going on with you two?"

"For the first time in my life, I don't know."

"You don't like him, do you?"

"That's what I don't know. I don't want him but I don't want anyone else to have him ether."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, man. Maybe the only thing you want is his body."

"Yeah that just might be it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Get him out my system--fuck him until I don't want him anymore."

"I think that's a bad idea man."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't care what you think right now."

"Fine fine, I have to go finish packing so can you get what you want yourself."

"Okay, thanks."

I walk around the bar pouring myself a drink before retreating to my office. I start to repack things that I plan to take back with me. Once I finish, I walk out of my office to check on everyone.

I make my way upstairs, looking in everyone's rooms. Most were done, with only a few things to stuff in boxes. The last person I need to check on is Sasuke, and to give him details of the move.

I make my way to room seven and knock. When the door opened, I realized that his hair is soaking wet.

"Just took a shower," he answers, as if reading my mind.

"Ah hum, did you finish packing?"

"I never unpacked so ya I'm packed."

"Well, we're leaving in like ten minutes, so bring your stuff and come downstairs."

"Okay."

Normal P.O.V.--

Sasuke walked back into his room and picked up his belongings. He didn't have much to begin with, so packing was easy. After finding some clean clothing, he stuffed his possessions into his black bag, using the rope to secure them.

When he was finished, he swung the bag over his shoulder and made his way downstairs to find everyone else there waiting. The raven walked over to Kiba, pulling his bag along.

"What are we waiting for?"

"For Naruto to come with the van so we can leave."

"What are we taking?"

"A plane."

"He's got everyone a ticket?"

"Well it is his plane."

"Wait what."

"Let me spell this out for you: Naruto is filthy stinking rich."

"Really? How?"

"Well, at first from his father. Then when his dad died, the money went to his brother. His brother always bought Naruto whatever he wanted, and recently, Naruto started to make money on his own," Kiba answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, that explains some."

"Good."

They both stood in silence, waiting for Naruto to arrive. Naruto finally did, walking in with a small brown box resting on the table.

"Okay is everyone here?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Ya."

"Good, let's go."

Naruto picked the box back up, following closely behind Sasuke. Sasuke reached out side, there the stud a tour bus with dark orange and lined with black strips and the word Kyuubi on it.

"Okay everyone has sighed seat, your name will be on the front of the chair in orange writing, get on."Naruto yelled.

Sasuke followed everyone to the bus and threw his bag in the bottom compartment. Walking onto the bus, he noticed how the seats were all black with orange text. Walking through the aisle, he looked for his name, and found in the back.

Sasuke waited for everyone to find their seats so they could start and meanwhile looked out the window at the surroundings. All his life this place has been his home and now his still didn't feel real.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit next to him. Glancing over, he was surprised to find Naruto next to him.

"Why are you sitting back here!?"

"I always sit back here. I don't sit in the front much, and because you new you have to sit back here too," Naruto answered the unsaid question.

"Why?"

"Everyone new has to work their way to the front. Kiba's up there because he's been with me the longest."

"Okay I get it what you mean"

"Good."

Sasuke turned away from Naruto, feeling tired. He didn't get much sleep last night and his back was aching. Leaning his head back on the seat, the raven fell into a deep slumber soon later.

Naruto looked up when he felt Sasuke head hit his sholder. He looked peaceful, and Naruto reached his arm around Sasuke, holding him close. They have five hours before reaching the airport.

--T.B.C.

(1)New York City, USA. It's known as "the city that never sleeps."

Till then...


	5. Chapter 5

Wow ling time since I updated, sorry about that, well thanks to the person who said they've been waiting so I remembered, thank for the reminder.I had to redo this chapter...it looked crappy, I didn't even want to read I fixed it so now it okay.

**Will you be there waiting:ch5**

"Come on sleeping beauty it time to wake up."Naruto pushed Sasuke head off his should sitting him up.

"What the hell, were am I!?"Sasuke pulled away from Naruto sitting up on his own, he looked around to find they were at the air it looked more like a big road with a jet on it.

Everyone on the bus was cleaning up packing their things back in their bags,Sasuke stud from his chair looking around,he found his bag on the upper compartment above his chair were he remember he put it.

Sasuke pulled his bag down, he paced it over his shoulder then made his way out the bus, he wait for the boy that was taking out the bags to give him his, when he got his he wait with everyone else for Naruto near the plan.

"Okay everyone this is our plan."He pointed to the orange and black jet that was behind them.

"Your seats are in the same order as the bus, got it."Naruto said simply walking away to the plan, but stop near Sasuke.

"You will sit next to Kiba okay."Naruto informed before walking away.

"Everyone got it?"Naruto asked again.

Everyone nodded in agreement picking up their bags,then walked on looking around for their was already at their seat eating chips and drinking his soda didn't know Kiba all that well but what he did know was Kiba is load and sighed shaking hs head.

Sasuke make it way over to Kiba taking his seat.

"Yo Sasuke."Kiba smiled moving over.

"Hn."

"I love planes and flying don't you."Kiba asked pulling out some more chips form his bag.

Sasuke looking over at Kiba as if he was crazy, he was going to shout and tell Kiba to shut the hell up when someone trapped him on the shoulder.

"He always get like this when he on planes."Naruto whispered, then went back to settling his stuff.

Sasuke look over at Kiba once again before pushed the help bottom waiting for an attendant to come.

"Can I help?"The attendant asked looking over Sasuke.

"Ya can I get a blanket and a pillow."

"Sure."The attendant said walking away.

Sasuke was about to lay back when he remember what he was going to ask', and been wondering for a long time now, well more like two days, but that wasn't the point.

"How did you meet Naruto?"Sasuke finally asked.

"Well it's kinda funny, he just started with you know the... 'club'."Kiba made a motion with his hand continuing."Well ya, I need money so I walked into this new club, which Naruto just happen to just opened."Kiba stopped looking around."I wanted to be a bartender, but he didn't need one right then so I started you know...'dancing'."Kiba laughed laying back."I can remember the first time I was sold, it was to the big muscle guy, you know the type, they look like the overly body got sold to him and I was scared shitless!"

"So what happened?"Sasuke turned facing Kiba in interest.

"Well I was fucked shitless, my ass never as hurt as it did then, that was my first and last time being sold, the next day Naruto gave me the bartending job that stupid bastard."

"Hn."Sasuke said a little confused but didn't say anything.

The plan attendant came back with a small pillow and blanket in hand.

"Here you go."The attendant placed the pillow and blanket in Sasuke hand before walking away.

"Thank." Sasuke called back.

"Your young, what happened that put you out on the streets?"Kiba finally asked waiting for the attendant to leave.

"Hm...a...little family disagreement if you can call it that."Sasuke answered.

"A little disagreement??"Kiba asked again.

"Okay it's more like I ran away from home more or less."

"Why?"

Sasuke sighed shaking his head, it was to soon and not the time to talk about it.

"It's know big deal."Kiba finally said pulling out his ipod.

Sasuke fixed his pillow and sheet finding a conferable position bit still couldn't fall asleep, because of the fact he slept on the bus on the way looked over when someone taped his shoulder.

"What."Sasuke asked looking over.

"You can listen to it if you want."Naruto was offering Sasuke his own ipod.

"Thanks."Sasuke took the ipod turning it on listening to the first song.

The first song on the ipod was **'Who's going home with you tonight'**, by** Trapt.**That was the first time Sasuke hear that song, but it seemed so familiar so how, maybe a little so familiar to Sasuke.

**Ten minutes to New York:**

Sasuke had fell asleep listening to songs as some point, and the next thing he new was someone was roughly shaking him awake.

"What!"Sasuke asked pissed off.

"Where hear."Kiba yelled happily, right into Sasuke ear.

"Kiba what the hell-."Kiba grade Sasuke head pulling him to the window.

Out side all you saw was the spots of lights in all kinds of never seen the city, much less all these was beautiful.

A few minutes later the plan came to a stop and everyone walked off to the awaiting had to sit next to Naruto again and without the opposition of sleep, he took his seat looking out the bus started and Naruto made his way to the back.

"Never saw the city before?"Naruto asked sitting down.

"Nope...oh hear."Sasuke said hand Naruto his ipod.

"You keep it, I have a lot more at home."Naruto said pushing it away.

"Thanks."Sasuke whispered before looking back out the window.

Even if it was eleven at night people was still walking about as if it was day time which amazed bus ride didn't take that long because in the next twenty minutes they were there.

They pulled up to a tall condo looking apartment complex, when the bus came to a stop everyone packed up their things and walked into the building they waited for Naruto and when Naruto walked in that first thing he did was pull out a piece of paper.

"You can go to the front desk and get your keys to your apartment, tomorrow I will tell you about the club for now I know your tired so go get your keys."Naruto finished up by walking to the front desk first.

Everyone did just that leave to go to their new apartment/condo, Sasuke waited until everyone got there before walking up to the desk.

"Sasuke."He stated his name like everyone else did.

"Hear you go, your on the top floor apartment on the right."The man behind the desk said with a smile handing Sasuke his key.

"Thank you."

Sasuke picked up his bag walking over to the elevator pushing the close bottom door closed, but a hand stopped it, that hand that was now holding the door opened belonged to none other than Naruto.

"What floor are you going to."Naruto asked walking in.

"Top."

"Good me too."Naruto said with a smile.

"Great."Sasue said sarcastically pushing the bottom.

The didn't talk to each other on the way up, when their floor came Sasuke was the first to get out, he looked for his apartment finding it at the second door to the end.

"Well goodnig-."Sasuke was cut off by a pair of lips, when he turned around.

Naruto was kissing him, almost as if he wanted to eat Sasuke was losing his mind and he felt light headed. Naruto finally pulled away from the dazed Sasuke and walked to his own big pen house door, but not before saying.

"Good night Sasuke see you tomorrow."And with that Naruto close his door.

**tbc**.....

Ya it's not a great chapter but this is the best I can do right now, but! the next will be about the spelling and everything but I will try to fix it tomorrow...so don't be ! you can tell me what mistakes I made, so if it's really bad point it out to me so I can fix it.

Till then...


	6. iMPORTANT nOTE

THIS IS FOR ALL OF MY STORIES, I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S JUST ME OR NOT. BUT WHEN I TRY TO SAVE SOMETHING WORDS GET CUT OUT!!!!!!, AND THAT'S MAKING MY WORK LOOK CRAPPY AND IT NOT MY FAULT for the first THIS JUST STARTED HAPPENING FROM A FEW WEEKS I'M SAYING THIS ONCE I WILL POST MOST OF MY STUFF ON LIVE JOURNAL FROM NOW ON! BUT I WILL PUT THEM HERE TOO, AND THEY WILL MOST LIKELY LOOK CRAPPY, AND YES I DO GET MY STUFF BETA'ED AND IT STILL THAT 'S THIS NEW DOC THING.

P.S. I'm just writing this because it really getting on my nerves, and everyone complaining, and ya have every right to, the only way you will see my good writing is to go to my livejournal and put **cogasha** you don't want to see and want to read the ones on this site that fine, just don't come complaining to me about not being able to read it!!!!!

AND ONE MORE THING, THIS MIGHT ONLY BE HAPPENING TO ME if this ever get fix I will let ya know and start posting more again! i WILL BE FIXING ALL THE MISTAKES AND THEN PUT THE CHAPTER IN LJ!!

Till then...hopefully...just joking I will!

(When I had uploaded this some words was cut out too, I am really starting to HATE! this)...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone for the long update, just had many things to do.**

**Well sorry for the wait and the format, just bare with it...**

**Will you be there waiting--ch6**

Sasuke was tired of waiting, tired of standing on the side lines. They been in New York for almost a week now and all Sasuke had gotten to do was helping Kiba with and bar and being a waiter.

He's been studying the taps Naruto gave him, and he thinks he got it down now. So right now he is on his way to Naruto's new office. Naruto's been in a good mood lately, it could be because the club is doing well, hell right now, it is number one on the map.

Sasuke stopped at Naruto door, Sasuke was about to knock but the door open and out stepped Sakura, Naruto's new dancer. Sasuke hated her, not only did she get the job without even trying and Naruto was starting to play favorites with her.

"Oh hey Sasuke." Sakura said sweetly walking passed him, it was easy to see what and Naruto was doing. Yes he truly hated her.

"Hn." Sasuke walked into the office to see Naruto fixing himself.

Naruto stopped fixing his eyes on Sasuke as if surprised to see him. Sasuke didn't care, just walked and took a seat in front of Naruto's desk.

"Is there something you want?" Naruto asked also seating himself.

"I want to start dancing." Sasuke knew he was ready, but Naruto never seems to think so.

"Oh really, do you think you ready?" Naruto stood up, walking in front of his desk sitting on the edge.

"Yes." Sasuke said with clam but confident voice.

"Well if you really want to, you can go on tonight right before Sakura, you know just in case you screw up." That's another thing Sasuke now hated, ever since Sakura came he's been treating Sasuke as if he was stupid and didn't he wanted to see him.

"Whatever." Sasuke stood up to walk out, he was really starting to rethink working for Naruto, but he still needed a job.

The club was already open, so Sasuke had less than an hour to get dress and practice his dance. Sasuke made his way up stairs to his room, it was a mess, he hadn't clean it since he came.

But that was just fine with him, Sasuke made his way over to his closet. Inside was one outfit that another dancer had made for him. It was a simple but a hot outfit...

It was made up of a thick collar with the colors purple, blue and black. There was no shirt but a fake nipple rings that make it look like you really have your nipple pierced. And the bottom was made of a short shorts that made of tight leather. Sasuke didn't wear shoes with it, it was to much work.

Sasuke slipped on the outfit, he then put on his long black robe to cover himself, he didn't need people seeing walking around in this. Sasuke walked out his room going back down stairs. The club is in the lobby so as Sasuke walked out the elevator he was right in the club.

The club is up and running, music playing with men and women sitting on the side line watching the dancers. By now Sasuke was starting to get a little nervous about dancing, what if he really wasn't good.

Sasuke shook his heading walking over to the bar where Kiba stood serving costumers. Sasuke sat at one of bar seats waiting for Kiba to serve him.

"What are you doing down here Sasuke?" Kiba asked never seeing Sasuke down at the bar unless he had to work that night.

"I'm dancing tonight." Sasuke was close to hyperventilating.

"Oh, ya the first time is always the worst, but it get better." Kiba pass Sasuke some of his strongest stuff, then patted him of the back.

Sasuke down the drink standing up. He walked to one of the empty seats the was in the front, the dancer that was up was one of the oldest, he was the second person to work with Naruto.

He was good, he moves were graceful as he move his arms and legs, it was as if it was second nature to him. Sasuke didn't know if that could become second nature to him.

Sasuke knew his time had come when the music stop, and the dancer walked off stage. Sasuke walked up to the stage slowly, his heart pounding in his chest, he wonder for the hundred times was this really a good idea.

It was to late now, he was already on stage, Sasuke looked over the crowd as they stared at him. Sasuke also saw Naruto in the crowed watching as if he knew Sasuke would fail.

When the music started Sasuke didn't move, he stood in place before he started to undo his rob showing everyone his lack of clothes. Some people in the audiences jaws went slack, even Naruto's, even if it wasn't much.

Sasuke threw is robe to the side, just as the robe hit the stage floor Sasuke shot to the pole, he swung himself around it before stopping to the floor in a split. That one thing Sasuke noticed about himself, in the past few days he found the he's flexible. Very flexible.

Sasuke stood again, but slowly showing off his tight ass to the audiences. Sasuke sang along with the song as his licked around the pole. Sasuke moved away from the pole walking to the edge of the stage, he jumped down walking over to the first person he saw.

It's was a middle age man who was sitting by himself with money resting on his lap. Sasuke turned and sat on the man's lap grinding into him, Sasuke stood once again bending over in front of the man, he got what he wanted when the man stuck a few hundreds down in Sasuke shorts.

Sasuke walked to the next person, this time a lady. He sat front ways on her grinding down singing along with the song.

Sasuke slowly climb off her walking back over to the stage, some people graded at him as he walked by.

When Sasuke was really back on stage, the first thing he did was got to his knees, crawling to the plat form. The man at the end was one of the regulars, Sasuke seen him almost everyday, he had the big money.

Sasuke picked himself up onto his knees, as the music played faster, the faster moved his hands and body.

The man waved him to come over, Sasuke went back on his knees making his way over to the middle age man. Sasuke stopped in front of him, the man waved the money in front of him showing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke used his mouth to grad hold of the money, before crawling back. The music slowed to a stop. Sasuke finally stood once again, this time walking off stage.

--

Sasuke made his way over to the bar again this time for water, Naruto was standing there along with Kiba. He didn't even look Naruto's way but he knew that Naruto's eyes was on him.

"Kiba let me have some water." Sasuke asked taking a seat.

**--With Naruto before Sasuke came.**

Naruto knew what he was doing to Sasuke is wrong, but he couldn't help it. His every thought went to Sasuke, he was holding himself back for days trying not to just ravish the raven every time he saw him.

Naruto made his way to the bar right before Sasuke was to go in, he had to see what Sasuke could do.

"So you finally let him dance." Kiba said standing next to Naruto.

"Ya, he's been asking." Naruto sighed out.

"And you finally said yes, you think he'll be good?" Kiba asked looking back over at Sasuke who was walking to the stage.

"Don't know, hope so." Naruto answered back.

Naruto watch Sasuke walk on stage and waited for the music, when Sasuke did a jumped on the pole Naruto was done. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, he never saw this side of Sasuke before.

Naruto watch Sasuke though the whole dance stun, was this really Sasuke?

_**(Time skip after Sasuke finish dancing).**_

Naruto watched Sasuke make his way over to him, Sasuke was sweating slightly and seemed a bit tired. Sasuke sat right beside Naruto as if he didn't see him.

"Kiba let me have some water." Sasuke asked taking a seat.

"You looked really good out there, maybe you can give me a privet dance hmm." Kiba teased giving Sasuke the water.

"Maybe." Sasuke shrugged finishing the water, Sasuke stood again walking out the club.

"What was that all about?!" Naruto asked outraged.

"What about?" Kiba looked at Naruto surprised, what was he so angry about?

"You and Sasuke flirting!" Naruto glared at Kiba who moved back.

"I was under the impression you didn't want Sasuke anymore." Kiba glared back.

"What gave you that!"

"You fucking Sakura!"

"I'm not fucking Sakura!"Naruto shouted outraged.

"That not what everyone thinks." Kiba voice soften as he look at the shocked Naruto.

"Even Sasuke, that why he's been acting that way?" Naruto asked.

"You the only one who been acting a way." Kiba answered him.

"How?"

"All you do now is flirt with Sakura, and ignore Sasuke as if he not there."

"What are you talking about all I ever do with Sakura is talk about Sasuke, she likes him too I'm just making sure she keep her hands to herself." Naruto defended softly.

"Then show him you care."

"I will."

"When?"

"Now."

Naruto walked out looking for Sasuke, he knew he would find Sasuke in his room, so that was his first stop.

tbc--

Sorry it's short and late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been slacking a lot! I'm just REALLY lazy when it comes down to writing. I can read any day, but writing, oh it mostly my sister fault, she told me about a place called named meez and i was on there allot but now I'm back.  
**

**Well here we go, I hope ya enjoy!!!**

**Will you be there waiting---ch 7**

Sasuke turned the knob to his apartment door pushing it open. His back and thighs were sore to the point he was half limping. Not that he would limp openly—he wouldn't be caught dead limping where people could see him.

Sasuke walked to his room yawning, falling onto his bed he was happy. The night had gone well; well as can be on the first try. The only thing left is the new songs and dances. Sasuke rolled over, staring at the dark blue walls. That was one of the good things about this place: he could color the apartment any color he willed. And it wasn't going to be orange like Naruto's or brown like Kiba's.

Sasuke closed his eyes trying to get some sleep before his morning shift at the bar. He yawned again this time, his eyes watering. Sasuke flinched when he heard a knock at the door. He groaned, sitting up. "Who the hell is it this time?"

The knocking continued to the point Sasuke was going to kill who ever it was. Quite frankly, it was late and he was dead tried to the point walking made him dizzy. Reaching the door, Sasuke flung it open.

"What the hell—" Sasuke didn't finish, seeing who was at the door. He should have no visitors—only he could come to Sasuke's door at this time of night, beating down the door.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked around before walking back in to the apartment.

"I need to talk to you." Naruto walked after Sasuke closing the door behind him.

"So talk." Sasuke was tired and didn't want to talk to Naruto right now.

Naruto wasn't sure of himself anymore. When he was making his way up to Sasuke's apartment, he had everything planned out, but now he didn't know. Sasuke eyes were a bit red and his once neat hair now messy. Sasuke had his irritated face on, as if hoping Naruto would just go away.

"About the way I was acting, I jus—"Naruto didn't finish as Sasuke went to lie on his bed once again.

"It's fine." Sasuke waved his hand, almost as if it would make Naruto magically disappear, Naruto didnt. Naruto didn't like this—in the very least, he should be able to get a word in. He looked at Sasuke up and down before resting his eyes on Sasuke's face.

"How's the weather?" Sasuke asked suddenly. The question threw Naruto off to the point he didn't know how to answer. _"This is not going the way I thought it would."_

"Huh??"

"The weather outside." Sasuke gave Naruto an odd look before going back to laying on the bed looking at the walk that have the window.

"Rainy, why?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I want to go buy some smocks." Sasuke rolled over, looking at Naruto.

"Since when do you smock?!" Naruto asked suddenly, glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke didn't seem affected; why could he? He glares at people all the time.

"Since a few weeks now," Sasuke answered, as if it was one of the most normal things in the world. The truth was that Sasuke only smocked twice in his life; once when he was younger and the other when he was out on the streets. A man had offered him money and smocks for sex. Sasuke declined but still got a smock. He didn't like it; it left a bad taste in his mouth, he just wanted to get out his room.

"For one, you're too young, and if you think you're going to make that your new hobby, think again." Naruto looked around for a chair. There was one on the opposite side of the wall. Naruto dragged it to him, taking a seat in front of Sasuke.

"What? Why?! It's not hurting anybody." Sasuke looked at Naruto outraged.

"If you want to keep working here, Sasuke, you will do as I say." Naruto's voice was firm and strong, daring Sasuke to say otherwise.

"What if I don't want to work here anymore? "Sasuke whispered, looking away from Naruto, who stood up, knocking the chair over. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard from Sasuke. Sasuke, the boy who first came to him with nothing, acting this way; Naruto never felt so disrespected in his whole life.

"What did you say!?" Naruto yelled, walking over to Sasuke, grabbing his shirt.

"N-nothing." Sasuke tried to cover up his mistake.

"You know what? Leave!!" Naruto yelled, throwing Sasuke to the floor. Sasuke looked up at Naruto in shock. _"He cant be seroius about throwing me out!"  
_

"W-what?" Sasuke shuttered, looking at Naruto in horror.

"You heard what I said, get out you ungrateful bastard." Naruto turned and started to walk out of the apartment.

"Wait, wait please!" Sasuke begged jumping off the bed, pulling on Naruto's pant leg.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking down at Sasuke, who was close to tears.

"I will do anything, okay. Please…" Sasuke moved back onto his knees. Sasuke stood up and pulled down his half unzipped pants, stepping out of them. He walked over to the bed, only in the tight underwear he wore to bed. The underwear didn't leave anything to imagination.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he lay down, legs spread. Naruto didn't know what to make of it. Was Sasuke serious about this?!

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto ran his eyes down Sasuke's body and stopped at the curve that lead to his tight hole.

"I'll do anything, please don't throw me out." Sasuke pulled at his underwear, but Naruto's hand stopped him. Sasuke looked up surprised.

"Turn over," Naruto ordered simply.

Sasuke did as he was told and turned over, facing away from Naruto. He was still nervous about what Naruto was going to do, but he would do anything to not to have to live on the streets again.

Sasuke waited, but nothing came. He slowly turned around to find Naruto looking elsewhere.

"Get up and put your clothes on," Naruto ordered, turning away from Sasuke.

"What?! What's wrong? Was it something I did becau—" Sasuke stopped talking as Naruto shook his head.

"It's clear to see you don't want to do this, and that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto finally turned and looked Sasuke straight in the eyes.

Sasuke watch Naruto go not saying a word. He sighed when Naruto was finally out of sight.

Naruto walked out of Sasuke apartment. _"I was so close to losing it… God, what's happening to me?!" _Naruto tightly shut Sasuke's door and walked down the hall to his own apartment.

Naruto made his way over to his bathroom, as he had a little "problem" to fix.

---

Sasuke woke up the next morning sore. He tried using his legs to get off the bed, to only fall to the floor. He looked around the door, his eyes stopping and the window. He learned many things while on the street, and one was telling time by the sun.

"God damnit," Sasuke whispered. It was at least noon.

Sasuke stood up again, this time steadying himself so he wouldn't fall over. He ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He took his shower quickly. When he was done, he ran back into the room, finding some clothes to put on.

In the end, Sasuke wore a dark red shirt and black cargo shorts. He didn't bother with eating anything; he could always have something when he got to the bar. Making his way out his room, he picked up a bottle of water.

Sasuke walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. As he walked down the hall, Sasuke could have sworn he heard something from Naruto's room. Not bothering to stop, Sasuke made it to the bar.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw how crowed the bar was. There was never this many people in the mornings. Sasuke pushed his way to the bar find an irate Kiba talking to one of his customers. Kiba walked back to the bar with a drink in hand when he spotted Sasuke.

"Where have you been?!" Kiba yelled over.

"I overslept." Which was the truth.

"You overslept?! Oh so while you were sleeping, I was working my ass off down here," Kiba said, annoyed.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked, cutting Kiba off, knowing if he didn't Kiba would have gone on and on.

"Heh, get to work." Kiba handed Sasuke the drink he was holding, walking away.

"What the hell am I to do with his?!" he yelled over to Kiba who didn't seem to hear him.

"Table seven," Kiba finally said as he went out of sight. _"Man, that guy needs to get laid." _Sasuke shrugged as he did what he was told.

Sasuke walked over to the table where there sat two men. One had long hair, but that was all that Sasuke could see, as their backs were to him. As he got close, a feeling in the pit of his stomach told him to run away.

When he was finally close enough to see their faces, Sasuke stood there in shock. Sitting there, facing away from him, was his brother and father the two people Sasuke never wanted to see again. Sasuke thought he would never see them again, much less in this kind if club. Sasuke wasn't dense; he knew it was his father's and Itachi's affairs, and how they would got clubbing at night. But he never had the desire to ask or say anything about it, fearing what his father would do or say.

Sasuke stood there frozen. It took someone to push in to him for him to finally move. And when he did, Sasuke speed-walked back to the bar, dropping off the drinks. He then made a b-line to the door.

**tbc---**


End file.
